Race Against Time
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Is Gabriella REALLY dead? Were the doctors able to save her? Who was on the phone? If Gabriella is alive, will they be able to save her? Is this just the beginning? How will Troy be able to handle the death? What will happen next? Part 2 of Concrete Angel
1. Sneak Peek! sequel to Concrete Angel

**Race Against Time**

**Is Gabriella alive or is she really dead?**

(Shows Lucy dialling the number, that called her 3 years ago)

**Will Lucy, Troy, Chad and Zak uncover the truth?**

(Shows Lucy talking to Emma over the phone…)

**Does Emma know Lucy was the one who called?**

(Shows Emma yelling at a girl with shoulder length black hair)

**Where a is Greg and Stephanie (Mrs. Hard) at?**

(Shows Greg and Stephanie trying to come up with a plan)

**What is the truth about Jack?**

(Shows a girl telling the truth what has happened over the last 3 years)

**Has Troy moved on from Gabriella's death?**

(Shows Troy and a girl kissing)

**What about Chad and Zak?**

(Shows Chad and Zak playing and laughing)

**Is Gabriella really dead or is she alive? If she is, will Lucy, Chad, Zak and Troy forget about the present and save Gabriella before it is too late? Did the doctors save her? Who was on the phone? Is this the beginning of the end?**

**Part 2! Is just around the corner and this is only the beginning**


	2. Chapter 1

**Race Against Time**

**I am happy y'all like the summary. I decided to have the 1****st**** chapter up so here it is...**

**Chapter 1**

As 3 years went by, Troy and his friends are now 12, besides Chad who is 14. In grade 2, Chad failed, so now all Troy's friends are in grade 7. On this day 3 years ago, Troy, Lucy, Chad and Zak found out Gabriella is dead. Lucy was laying on her bed thinking about Gabriella. She replayed that night in her head over and over again.

"This is odd. Why would the hospital call me to tell me about Gabriella?" Lucy whispered to herself. Lucy got up and walked to the phone in her room. She kept the number on her phone, and she noticed it was a cell phone, "this odder..." Lucy decided to call the number, and she did.

"What do you want?" Lucy heard a girl's voice scream. She recognized the voice quickly. It was... Emma.

"Hi, is Gabriella there?" Lucy asked in a guy's voice.

"Ya... hold on" Emma sighed. Lucy heard screaming and a little girl whimpering

"H... hello?" a little girl whimpered. Lucy heard Gabriella close a door and her sliding down a wall.

"Hi Gabi. It's Lucy... Troy's mom" Lucy told her as tears slid down her face.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie" Lucy heard Gabriella slowly crying but she knew it was because she was happy and scared.

"I love you mommy. How did you get Emma's cell number?"

"She must have got someone to call, because 3 years ago today, the guy called me saying... you died"

"Mommy, I tried to kill myself, but the doctors saved me in time. They said they work for Emma and Jake. Emma took me away from Greg and Stephanie 2 years ago. They were trying to save me, but now..." Lucy heard Gabriella was trying to breathe, but couldn't.

"Shh... sweetie. Shh, it's ok. So Emma and Jake found out Greg and Stephanie, were trying to save you... right?"

"Yes"

"So they took you away"

"Yes and we moved"

"Where did you move to?"

"Mmm... Alaska"

"Why?"

"Something about being safe and they could kill me without people knowing"

"Oh sweetie. Don't do anything for them to have a reason. It will be ok hunny"

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too" Lucy saw her door open, and saw Troy walk in, "what happened to him?"

"Jack?"

"Yes"

"Jack tried to save me from Jake shooting me. Jack blocked the path and got hit instead"

"When was that?"

"Last year" Lucy heard Gabriella whimpering as Troy crawled onto her bed, so she did the same, since her phone is cordless.

"It's ok hunny. It's not your fault"

"You're not mad?"

"No hunny. I can never be mad at you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"How's Troy?"

"Would you like to talk to him?"

"Ok" Lucy passed Troy the phone with a smile.

**And that's the next of the 1****st**** chapter. What did you think? And I was wondering, if and when I get this series publish and everything, would you buy it and would you like me to turn the swear words into symbols? For example... FUCK= F#$.**

**Anyway, please answer that question and please review the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you will like chapter 2, 3, 4 and 5. Please don't kill me just yet for this chapter. Please review at the end, like you always do**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello?" Troy asked nervously

"Hi Troy" the voice greeted. Troy's breathing started to quicken. He hasn't heard the voice of his best friend for 3 years.

"Gabi?"

"Yes Troy, it's me" anger started to fill Troy. He was mad she didn't reply to his text messages, or call, or made any contact for 3 years, and she faked her own death.

"Good, how are you alive? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Troy..." Troy cut Gabriella off

"You know what? Go die! And never call here again!" Troy quickly hung up and saw Lucy crying, "what?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Lucy shouted as Troy walked to his room. Troy hoped Gabriella would die. He's moved on and happily dating his girlfriend... Sharpay Evans.

As Gabriella heard Troy hang up, she started to cry. She pushed the off button and slowly got off the floor. She quickly wiped her tears and opened the door.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Gabriella whimpered and looked up.

"Hi to you too" Gabriella is now 10 years old and she knows Nessie, now 5, is her little sister. Gabriella knew Emma would never hit Nessie, since Emma always sent Nessie to her and Gabriella's room. Emma slapped Gabriella hard as Gabriella hit her head off of the door.

"Gabi!" Gabriella saw Nessie run to her and Emma punched Nessie.

"Ness!" Gabriella crawled to the crying 5 year old, "Shh, I got you" Gabriella saw Emma walk into the living room with a smile, so Gabriella helped the 5 year old to the kitchen.

"I... I can't believe... mom did... that" Nessie whimpered as Gabriella helped Nessie onto the kitchen table.

"Me either sweetie" for the last 3 years, Gabriella has been raising Nessie by herself. Nessie looked at Gabriella, not only as a sister, but as a mother as well. Gabriella did the same for Nessie but as a daughter and a sister. Gabriella gently placed ice onto Nessie's bruising cheek, and on her own head.

"Does mom do that to you?"

"Yes Ness. Same with your dad, my dad and Mrs. Hard" Nessie and Gabriella both knew they were half sisters. They knew Jake is Nessie's dad and Greg is Gabriella's. Even though they are too young, they do understand a lot of things.

"Are you my mommy Gabi?" Nessie whispered

"Do you want me to be?" Gabriella whispered back.

"Yes, and I want to be your daughter and sister" Gabriella smiled at Nessie

"Don't we already think of that for each other?"

"Ya, but I want to call you mommy"

"Ok, you may. But not when they are around"

"Ok, I love you mommy"

"I love you too hunny" Nessie gently kissed Gabriella's cheek and Gabriella kissed her forehead.

"Why does she do that?"

"I have no idea"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Lucy and Troy"

"Oh" it was just then, Nessie saw tears in Gabriella's eyes and tear stains on her cheeks, "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you later"

"Ok" as they hugged, Nessie knew something was wrong. She knew Gabriella's heart was breaking, but won't show it.

**And there you have it! Please don't kill me for Troy being an ass! : P**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, you deserve 3 chapters of Race Against Time, and that's what I am doing. : )**

**I might give you chapter 5, as well, but that is a maybe. Anyway, please review for ALL chapters I give you.**

**Chapter 3**

As 2 weeks went by for Gabriella and Nessie, they were under a red alert. There was a big hurricane and a blizzard arriving. The hurricane is a 4 and when it comes inland, it will freeze, causing a blizzard. Gabriella and Nessie were walking home; they saw the storm and the wind picked up. As the wind blew, it moved Gabriella and Nessie a few feet from their original spot. Gabriella and Nessie are really underweight, and with Emma getting worse, it hurt both of them. Emma is abusing Gabriella more and Gabriella protected Nessie the best she can. Emma is now after Nessie as well.

"Mom, I'm scared" Nessie whimpered as they walked home faster.

"I know sweetie. Just another 5 minutes. We're almost there" the wind picked up more so it was harder for them to walk... well run. Once they arrived home, it was hard for Gabriella and Nessie to climb the steps. They saw Emma and Jake standing in front of the door, arms crossed.

"Go take the pool down..." Emma growled

"What pool?" Gabriella snapped. Gabriella had a bad day at school. She was picked on, bullied and her teacher hates her, "We don't have one!"

"Go clean the deck off!" Jake shouted

"Can't you see the hurricane is almost here!" Gabriella yelled back as she held herself and Nessie to the railing

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT AND TAKE NESSIE WITH YOU!" Gabriella felt Nessie shiver from the cold

"What about I do it and Nessie goes inside" Gabriella whispered just enough for everyone to hear

"Fine, in the house Ness" Nessie nodded, kissed Gabriella's cheek and went inside close to tears.

As Troy got home from school, he knew Lucy was still mad at him. It has been 2 weeks and Troy doesn't care about Gabriella. Sure he loved her, but he is mad at her. She called him, she left him willingly and now after 3 years, she walks back into his life.

"I'm home!" Troy called as he walked into the house. Troy saw Lucy at the couch drinking coffee.

"I called her" Lucy whispered

"What?"

"I called Gabi. She's alive Troy. She's really alive" Troy saw Lucy smile, "She lives in Alaska, and there's a hurricane arriving there today" Lucy sighed, "Greg and Mrs. Hard got kicked out by Emma and Jake. Gabi said Jake is Mrs. Hard's husband. Jack is dead for saving Gabi. He died in front of her. Gabi wanted to die. She couldn't take the abuse any longer. But 3 years later, she's alive and well..." by that point the phone started to ring...

Nessie sat in her and Gabriella's room with the phone to her ear. She saw Gabriella outside and wanted the person to hurry up and pick up the stupid phone.

"Come on..." Nessie growled quietly

"Hello?" a girl's voice answered

"Hi, is Gabi's mom there?" Nessie asked. She asked Emma if she could play a game on her cell, and Emma said yes. She heard the TV blaring so she knew Jake and Emma wouldn't hear her. The door was locked and closed. Nessie and Gabriella came up with a secret knock so they could know if it's each other.

"Gabriella Montez' mom?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm, Lucy Bolton and Gabriella calls me her mom"

"Ok, so I have the right number then" Nessie smiled. She remembered 2 years ago when Gabriella told her about Lucy.

"Is Gabi ok?"

"Yes she is... kind of"

"Kind of? What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom and dad are making her go out and clean up the backyard in a hurricane"

"Why?"

"Well, mom and dad and Gabi had a screaming match and because we were late"

"Oh no"

"Ya, so... uhm..."

"What's your name?"

"Nessie"

"How do you know Gabi?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I'm her half sister" Nessie answered.

**How will Lucy react to talking to Gabi's half sister Nessie? Please review**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to get straight to it. Please read Saving Me, I'm updating that one as well. : )**

**Oh, and I'm reading this AWESOME story... well series. It's here on Fanfiction and its Twilight. : D it's called "****Diamond in the Rough"**** by **Moonchild707. **There are 4 parts. Part 1 Bella is 6, part 2 Bella is 11, part 3 Bella is 15 and then part 4 Bella is 17... I think. : / I'm only starting part 3. : )**

**Please check it out. If you like my story, you will like that one. Mine is darker then her's... kind of, she has Bella get abused, bullied, and in part 3, she's back in Forks. She has lots of humour, thanks to Emmett and Alice, but mine is still darker. I will have some humour thanks to Chad and Zak, but what can you do.**

**Anyway, check it out and keep reading and looking for me updating. : )**

**Chapter 4**

"H... half sister?" Lucy stuttered. Troy looked at Lucy like she's crazy, but stood beside her.

"Half sister? Who has a half sister?" Troy asked

"You're just going to hurt her if I told you"

"Who hurt who?"

"You will hurt the girl and her half sister. Now shush, I'm on the phone" Troy sighed and walked to his room with his backpack.

"I'm Gabi's half sister" Nessie told Lucy after her and Troy's conversation

"Thank you for waiting. So your Gabi's half sister. How?"

"Emma is my mom and her's. Greg is Gabi's dad and Jake is mine. Jake is Mrs. Hard's husband. Emma cheated on Greg and Jake cheated on Mrs. Hard. So Gabi and I are half sisters"

"Wow, you said something about Gabi and a hurricane"

"Oh yes, Emma and Jake were yelling at Gabi to clean up the backyard, and the hurricane is almost here. We have lots of rain now, it's cold so it's freezing and Gabi is going to get sick and there is strong wind" Lucy heard the strong wind in the background and heard her whimper, "But Gabi told me she had a bad day at school, which caused her to snap back at Emma and Jake"

"Oh my... if you can, when Gabi comes in, could you call?"

"I will try madam"

"Oh hunny, call me Lucy"

"Ok... Lucy. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Is Gabi almost done?"

"Yes, she's coming in now, but won't be in our room for like... a half hour"

"Because of Emma and Jake"

"Yes, she's going to be in trouble for yelling back"

"Have they hurt you at all?"

"Emma does... Gabi told me you know"

"Yes I do. How old are you?"

"Mmm..."

"Gabi's 10. Are you older or younger?"

"Younger" Lucy could tell be her voice that she's nervous and is unsure if she should tell her how old she is.

"9?"

"No"

"8?"

"No"

"7?"

"No"

"6?"

"No"

"5?"

"Mmm..."

"You are 5. Is Gabi protective of you?"

"Yes"

"That's good"

"NESSIE!" Lucy heard a guy yell... she figured it was Jake.

"Mmm..." Lucy heard Nessie whimper

"Its ok sweetie, just hide the phone in your room"

"Ok" as Nessie hid the phone, Lucy heard a crash...

As Nessie hid the phone, the door fell to the ground. Nessie started to whimper as she curled herself into a ball.

"Who were you talking to?" Jake growled as he grabbed Nessie's arms tightly

"Myself" Nessie whimpered. Jake picked Nessie up roughly by the hair and threw her into a wall. Jake was too busy chuckling to notice Gabriella limping into the room...

**What's Gabi going to do? Why is she limping? Can Lucy hear all of this? Is Nessie ok? Will Gabi and Nessie survive all of this? **

**Find out in the next chapter. : )**

**Will Troy turn into the old Troy again? Will Zak, Chad, Troy, and Lucy save Nessie and Gabi before it's too late? **

**You will find out by the end of Part 2! : P**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this is the last update for today... and until I get up to chapter 15. I haven't written chapter 6 just yet, since I have been busy and I have writer's block. If you would like, give me ideas for the next chapter and what you would like to happen. I hope you will give me some ideas, then I will update quicker. Please review at the end.**

**Chapter 5**

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Gabriella screamed as she jumped onto Jake's back and started to hit him. The next second, Gabriella was thrown into the wall and was getting kicked. Jake, Gabriella, Nessie and Lucy all heard a crack. Jake stepped onto Gabriella's broken leg and his other foot on her broke ankle. Gabriella started to scream as Jake smiled.

"I'm glad Emma broke your leg, and I broke your ankle. It will be hard for you to move and defend yourself and Nessie" Jake punched Gabriella, and tried for Nessie but Gabriella covered Nessie with herself. Once they heard Jake was gone and the TV blaring again, they move from their spot to Nessie's bed.

"G... Gabi?" Nessie whimpered when she saw Gabriella's right ankle broken and her left leg as well. Gabriella was covered in blood and bruises.

"Yes hunny?" Gabriella answered strongly. Gabriella was trying to be strong the best she can.

"I called Lucy"

"What? Why sweetie?"

"I was scared. You trust her with your life, and..."

"You want her to save us?"

"Ya"

"Does she want me to call her back?"

"No"

"Why?"

"She's still on the phone" Nessie got up from the end of her bed, walked to her pillow and reached under and got the phone, "Lucy?"

"I'm here sweetie. How's Gabi?" Lucy answered

"Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes please sweetie" Nessie sat down next to Gabriella and gave her the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Hi sweetie, are you ok?" Lucy asked as she texted Zak and Chad

"Yes, I will be ok. You heard everything... didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I will everything I can to save you and your little half sister"

"Ok. Shoot. I have to go. The TV just turned off" Gabriella whispered

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye" Lucy heard the line go dead as there was a knock on the door...

**Who's at the door? Like I said before, please tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter. Remember there's a hurricane going on and Greg and Mrs. Hard is... somewhere. : P**

**Anyway, please review and give ideas**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews guys. This is a Halloween chapter, so it is up early. I am busy tomorrow, so I typed this as fast as I can and updated it early for Halloween tomorrow. Happy early Halloween everyone. So what are you going to be dressed as? For me... I think I will go as... Freddy from Nightmare on Elm Street. : ) or as the murderer from Scream. : D**

**Anyway, here's the chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

As Lucy opened the door, she saw a man and a woman.

"Uhh... hi?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie... Mrs. Hard" Lucy glared at Mrs. Hard

"What do you want?" Lucy snapped

"We want to save Nessie and Gabriella... but we don't know where they are"

"So?"

"So, do you know where they are?"

"All I know is somewhere in the U.S"

"We know that much!" Greg snapped

"I don't know where they are" Lucy whispered. 'What if they are working with Emma and Jake?'

"We're not working for them"

"What?"

"You said what you were thinking out loud. We are NOT working for them. We want to get them because Emma and Jake WILL kill them"

"LUCY!" Lucy saw Zak and Chad run over to her, "dad?"

"Zak? Chad?" Greg whispered as Zak nodded, "Zak!" as they hugged Chad smiled.

"Are you going to help us save Gabs?" Chad asked

"Yes and your half sister" Greg answered

"Half sister?"

"Yup, half sister. Her name is Nessie" Zak and Chad smiled

"Lucy, where are they?" Zak asked as Lucy sighed

"Alaska" Lucy answered as she looked at the ground.

As a month went by, it is now Halloween. Gabriella is dressed as a werewolf and Nessie is a vampire. As the 2 of them walked around Albuquerque, New Mexico, they saw kids running to get candy. Emma is dressed as a witch and Jake is a wizard. Gabriella's hair is now shoulder length and Nessie's is as well. Gabriella and Nessie walked up to a familiar house and knocked.

"Oh, what do we have here?" a girl's voice answered holding a bowl of candy. Gabriella looked up with Nessie to see... Lucy Bolton, "oh, are you two a werewolf and a vampire?" they nodded

"Trick or treat?" Nessie and Gabriella said at the same time. Lucy smiled as tears filled her eyes. She gave them some candy and saw the brown eyes. She compared the brown eyes to the picture of Gabriella on the wall and came to a conclusion. Her conclusion is... the werewolf costume is, indeed... Gabriella Alex Montez.

**So that is the chapter. : ) I hope you liked it guys. I will finish up to chapter 12 then post again. The latest I have post up to chapter 20 is by Christmas. It will be around the same amount of chapters, as part 1. They maybe a bit longer or some shorter. I hope y'all have a great Halloween and get lots of candy. : )**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating guys. It's just… I had writers block, and my characters hate me right now. Anyway, if you forget what happened in the past, start for the first one… Concrete Angel, then come back and read from chapter one. : ) anyway, I have 3 to type up and post. I'm working on chapter 10 right now. It's talking about jack, but I think… there's not that MUCH drama. It's more like… down time? I think that's a good word to describe it. : P anyway, read and review. Let's see if we can get to… 27 reviews for 3 chapters. Anyway, moving on… here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 7**

"How do you know it was Gabriella?" Zak asked Lucy, after Halloween hour has past.

"Her brown eyes. Her brown eyes are something I can tell out of ALL kids, who have brown eyes. The other kids were not HER, but this one kid… it's just her. Trust me!" Lucy tried to explain, "no one has HER eyes… I know it was her"

"I know what you mean. When I took Chad and his friends out, we ran into this girl, dressed as a werewolf and another as a vampire. The girl has Gabi's eyes… the one dressed as a werewolf"

"That's GABI!"

"I think so"

As another week passed, Gabriella walked to her grade 7, East Side Public School, classroom. She saw her old friends, but her name here is Gabriella Hard. Nessie's is the same, Nessie Hard. Nessie's real name is… Nessie Allison Montez. Gabriella gently knocked on the classroom's door and she saw a middle aged woman open the door.

"Ahh, you must be Gabriella Hard… our new student" the lady answered in a dramatic tone, "I'm your teacher… Mrs. Darbus"

"Hello" Gabriella smiled nervously as Mrs. Darbus led Gabriella into the classroom.

"Class, this is Gabriella Hard. She has moved around a lot so make her feel welcome. Troy Bolton, please raise your hand so Gabriella can sit beside you" Gabriella saw Troy raise his hand so Gabriella walked over, slipped her emo hearts bag off and took a seat.

"Hi" Troy greeted. Looking at her

"Hi" Troy looked at her and smiled

"Welcome to East Side Public School"

"Thank you" Mrs. Darbus walked over with Gabriella's Math, Science, History, and Geography textbooks, "thank you Mrs. Darbus"

"You're welcome Miss Hard" as Mrs. Darbus left, she started their Science class.

At recess, Gabriella walked outside in her blue, knee length dress. She is wearing her blue sneakers, a blue sweater and her hair is in a ponytail.

"Hi Gabriella" Gabriella turned around to see Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Zeke and Kelsi.

"Hi" Gabriella answered quietly as Chad looked at her.

"What ya doing this recess?"

"Dunno" Gabriella slipped out her sweater, and tied it around her waist. The gang saw bruises, scars and cuts all up and down her arms, legs and on her face.

"Come hang out with us" Chad told her, secretly hoping this girl in front of him, is his little sister.

"Sure" Gabriella answered with a smile, hoping they will save her and Nessie fast… and soon.

**And that's now done. What did you think? Please review**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok and here is the next chapter. Please review at the end and please give me ideas guys! I don't care if it's for Gabriella and Troy to reconnect, or an evil idea for Jake and Emma, or anything. I just need something. Please tell me, either through pm or for reviews. I will read and reply back. Please send ideas guys, you will be really helping me! : ) anyway, onto the story…**

**Chapter 8**

As Troy and Chad walked to troy's house, after school, they talked about Gabriella.

"Dude, that was Gabriella Montez" Chad fought back, "she's my sister"

"Whatever" Troy rolled his eyes as they walked into his house.

As Gabriella picked up Nessie from school, Nessie started to cry on their walk home.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Gabriella asked her little sister

"I don't want to go back" Nessie whispered

"School or home?"

"Home" Gabriella stopped walking and knelt down. What neither one of them knew was… they are in front of Lucy's house.

"It's ok sweetie. I don't either" Gabriella wiped Nessie's tears away, as Nessie hugged her tightly.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned around to see…

**Who is behind Gabriella and Nessie? Sorry it was short, but it's the in-between. Please review guys! And don't forget to give me ideas please**


	10. Chapter 9

**I still need ideas guys! I am working on chapter 10 right now, but I am running out of ideas. : / I am thinking I will have some school drama now, but remember Troy hates Gabriella right now. I know what I want for the ending of this story, so it can build for the next. I have one last idea and it will be in chapter 10. But I need your guys help. Please give ideas. It can be similar to Concrete Angel, but not the EXACT same.**

**Just please give ideas guys… anyway, onto the last update of today…**

**Chapter 9**

"Lucy?" Gabriella whispered as she turned around with Nessie in her arms.

"Gabi!" Lucy ran over and hugged Gabriella and Nessie tightly, "oh hunny. I missed you so much!" Lucy helped Gabriella up and led her and Nessie into the house.

As Gabriella, Nessie and Lucy walked into the house; Gabriella saw Troy, Chad, Zak, Mrs. Hard and Greg in the living room.

"Gab? Ness?" Mrs. Hard whispered as Lucy, Nessie and Gabriella walked into the room.

"Mommy? Who's that?" Nessie asked Gabriella

"Ness… that's Mrs. Hard" Gabriella whispered

"Oh…" Nessie looked at Greg, "is that your daddy?"

"Yes" Greg and Mrs. Hard looked at each other.

"Gab?" Greg whispered as he took a small step forward. To his surprise, Gabriella didn't take a step back.

"What?" Gabriella snapped

"What has Emma and Jake done to you guys? You look very underweight and Ness is only a little bit"

"I weigh 79 pounds and Ness is 80"

"Your age group's weight is 110 and Nessie's is 90"

"You don't think I know that?" Gabriella snapped as tears filled her eyes. Gabriella got Nessie to cover her ears, and hugged her tightly, "Emma and Jake give us 1 meal a day, and I only have a little bit, and then give the rest to Ness"

"You both are NOT going back there"

"Dad, we have too or they will find us and kill us!" Greg sighed and was shocked. Gabriella called him dad.

"Gabs, we have to get you guys out"

"I know. I agree with you, but we are scared…"

"Gabi, it's going to be ok. We won't let anything happen again… ok?" Lucy interrupted as she kissed Gabriella's forehead, "I love you"

"I love you too" Gabriella placed Nessie on the ground, but Nessie attached herself to Gabriella's leg.

"Mommy" Nessie whined as Gabriella picked her up again.

"Mom, this is Nessie. Ness this is Lucy" Gabriella introduced and she held Nessie with her right arm… the one that isn't hurting.

"Hi Nessie, thank you for calling me a few months ago" Lucy told Nessie with a smile.

"You're welcome" Nessie whispered. Gabriella smiled at Lucy.

"Mom, could you hold Nessie for a little while?" Gabriella asked

"Sure" Lucy held her arms open, as Nessie reached out and Lucy picked her up.

Troy is scared, worried, annoyed and mad. HIS Gabriella is back. He doesn't want her back. He doesn't want her to ruin his life. He doesn't want to fight to save her anymore. He doesn't want to get his heart broken again. Troy saw Lucy sit down beside him with Gabriella's, Chad's and Zak's half sister, on her lap.

"Who are you?" Nessie asked Troy.

"I'm Troy" Troy answered

"Oh, the one who broke Gabi's heart" all of a sudden, Nessie slapped Troy in the head… hard.

"Ness!" Gabriella examined, "Ness, you… want…why?"

"He hurt you" Nessie whispered innocently, looking down as Troy held the spot where Nessie slapped him.

"Ness, that was right" Troy saw Gabriella kneel down in front of Nessie and Lucy, "I understand that he hurt me, but it's ok. It just means, it's not meant to be. I'm ok and I will move on sweetie"

"Can I slap him again?" Nessie asked with a smile as Gabriella chuckled

"No hunny"

"Why?"

"You can hurt yourself"

"So?"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"Ok. Hug?" Nessie held her little arms open as Gabriella hugged her. Gabriella gently picked Nessie up as Lucy pulled Gabriella down to sit on her lap, "I love you"

"I love you too" Gabriella smiled as Nessie, as she closed her little eyes and fell asleep on Gabriella.

"Ness is going to sleep?" Lucy asked Gabriella

"Ya, she needs too" Gabriella answered

"You need to as well"

"Ya, but we have to go back"

"Stay here. How far or long is it from here?"

"We have a half hour left"

"Oh wow… your staying and never will go back"

"But…"

"No buts. You're staying hunny" Gabriella sighed

"But what about clothes?"

"We still have yours here. You and Ness are not going to school tomorrow"

"Ok" Gabriella relaxed and snuggled up to Lucy, knowing she lost the fight. Nessie and her are finally… free. But for how long?

**And that's the chapter. Gabriella and Nessie are safe… but for how long? Please review and check out my new story. It's called "Camping Trip Truth"**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, i just wanted to say, thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad that you like it so far. Well, this chapter is just an explanation of what's going on. So in other words, it's a filler. I hope you like it, and review at the end.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter**

**Chapter 10**

As 6pm arrived, Jack Bolton has been spying on Gabriella. He knew everyone thought her was dead, but the truth is... he's not. How he survived was, he wore a bullet proof vest. He knew Jake was getting suspicious of him, so he wore it day and night. The reason why he saved Gabriella is because... he looks at Gabriella like a daughter. Jack really doesn't work in the mob, he works in the CIA. He is an undercover cop and he has Emma's, Jake's, Greg's, and Stephanie's case. Stephanie... well Mrs. Hard and Greg work with him, and Greg pretended to be in love with Emma. Gabriella isn't really Greg's daughter, she is Emma's. Greg came into Gabriella's life, 2 years after she was born. Jack does have a twin brother Mike, and Greg also has one, and his name is John. Each time "Greg" hits Gabriella, it's really John. John is Emma's real husband, but John wants Gabriella dead. Emma, John and Jake are REAL mobsters, while Jack, Greg, Mrs. Hard, Mike and Erik... who is Gabriella's REAL uncle, all work in the CIA. Erik has known this has been going on, but the problem is... trying to get Gabriella and Nessie out.

As 7pm arrived, Jack knocked on the door of his old house, with Mike and Erik behind him. Jack saw Lucy walking to the door and it opened.

"Hello Lucy" Jack greeted as Lucy stood there... stunned.

"H... hi" Lucy choked out

"May we come in? We work for the CIA" Jack whispered the last part in her ear.

"Are you going to hurt Gabriella, me or Troy?"

"No. Please let me explain"

"Fine" Jack, Mike and Erik stepped into the house and walked into the living room to see everyone watching Arthur, besides Gabriella and Nessie.

"Explain" Lucy told Jack as the TV was off and the 2 little girls were sleep fast asleep.

"Well, Greg, Stephanie, Erik, Mike and I work for the CIA. We are undercover cops and our mission is to save Gabriella and Nessie from Emma, John and Jake. Emma, John and Jake are real mobsters and we are trying to end it"

"So your saying is you work for the CIA. Is that why you keep leaving?"

"Yes. John is Greg's twin brother and Mike, here is mine. Erik is also Gabriella's uncle"

"What about when you hit Troy"

"I wasn't the one who did it. It was Mike. But we had to hit you and Troy so they won't get suspicious. Plus Mike did it, since I couldn't. Emma, Jake and John have men to watch and to kidnap, if they have too"

"But... Gabriella saw you die!"

"No, our boss told us to pull out, because Jake was starting to doubt us"

"Why?"

"I wouldn't let Emma or Jake to hit Gabriella. Jake and Emma were about to kill Gabriella, so I had to stop them. If I didn't... well Gabriella would be dead. Same with Nessie"

"How did you survive?"

"Well, I wore a bullet proof vest. I always do" Jack unbuttoned his shirt, so Lucy could see the vest.

"Oh" Lucy looked down. She knew Jack was telling the truth, but she was scared that Jack will turn on her.

"I won't turn out like Jake and Emma. I'm not like that. I know it's a lot to take in, but do you think... I could... stay here? To protect Nessie and Gabriella?"

"Ya... you can stay. Just give me time Jack. I know your telling the truth. I can still tell if you lie" Jack smiled

"You always can"

"Yup" Lucy smiled softly and looked up. She knows she still loves Jack, and he still loves her.

"I'll sleep on the couch and do you think they can share your bed with you?"

"Yes they can, and Zak and Chad can be in Troy's room"

"Ok" Jack looked at Gabriella, knowing she will protect Nessie with all her heart and everything she has, "she's brave"

"I know" Jack saw that Greg and Mrs. Hard left to go back to their hotel, and Mike and Erik left too. Troy, Chad and Zak left to go to bed, as the 4 of them stayed downstairs, "I still don't trust Greg and Mrs. Hard"

"Me either. Even though it was never Greg, who hit Gabriella, I know he wants to. He's not even her dad. Her dad is John"

"Was it you who hit Troy and me?"

"Mike did"

"Oh" Jack walked to Lucy and lifted her chin.

"I would NEVER hurt you or Troy. Not in a million years, and they know that. That's why Mike did it for me. Greg would hit Gabriella, and that scares us the most"

"He would?"

"Yes. That's why; they wanted me to make sure no one would. I tried and failed"

"I'm sorry" Jack saw tears fall from Lucy's eyes.

"It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong" Jack hugged Lucy tightly, "what would you say, if we adopt Gabriella and Nessie, when all of this is over?"

"I would love to" Lucy and Jack smiled at each other, and they both started to lean in, until their lips connected into a simple kiss. They both know, they are going back to where they were before all of this started, almost 4 years ago.

**Hey dudes. What did you think? Did you like that twist? Please review**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews. I know that the story is going slowly, but I'm running out of ideas, and I'm trying to come up with more as I write. I'm glad you liked that twist, and didn't expect it at all that is what I was going for. Anyway, I have 16 chapters done all together, so I have 5 more to type this weekend and during the week. I am currently sick with the flu, and my right lung isn't getting enough oxygen, so I had to get rushed to the hospital last night. My mom, dad and I were there from 9:45pm all the way to 3am, so it was a long wait for all of us. So we all didn't get a lot of sleep and with me still in pain, but slowly getting better. My right lung is trying to get a lot of oxygen, but it's getting more than for the last 4 days. The doctors had to put me on this mask with this medication that is in my blue puffer (I have asthma) and my air way wasn't open enough for the blue puffer medication could get in, but the mask medication thing, was in mist form, so i just had to breathe and talk to my mom for 2 hours, BEFORE we could leave and finish checking my lungs and breathing. Man I hate hospitals and that was a VERY long wait, but at least i was able to write 4 chapters for you guys. : ) so I hope you will be happy and I will type as much as i can. Anyway, here is a long chapter that I wrote at... 11pm? Anyway, onto the story...**

**Chapter 11**

As Nessie awoke the next morning, she noticed she wasn't at her home, in her's and Gabriella's rusting room. Nessie looked to her left, to see Gabriella holding her to her. When Nessie looked to her right, she saw a lady smiling at her.

"Good morning" Nessie got scared, so she squirmed to hide herself where it's safe... Gabriella's arms, "Shh, its ok sweetie. I'm Lucy Bolton... do you remember me from last night?" 5 minutes later, Nessie remembered. She remembers everything from last night. She remembered not wanting to go home, sleeping on Gabriella, slapping Troy, everything. Nessie slowly nodded as she saw Gabriella's eyes slowly open.

As 9am arrived, Lucy, Jack, Chad, Zak, Nessie and Gabriella are all downstairs for breakfast. Jack explained everything, like he did the night before. To his surprise both Gabriella and Nessie hugged him.

"I will protect the both of you" Jack told them as he moved some hair behind their eyes and knelt down to their level.

"Thank you" Gabriella whispered, hugging him again.

When 11am arrived, Lucy, Nessie, Gabriella and Jack are all going shopping. Zak took Chad to school and is going to meet his family at the mall. 2 years ago, Lucy adopted both him and Chad. Last year, Zak came of age, so he's not in foster care anymore, but he is still part of the Bolton family, and always will be. Zak decided that he doesn't have to adopt his siblings, but Lucy told him, if he wants to he can. Zak has always wanted to adopt his brother and sisters, to keep them together, but when Lucy came into the picture, he knew Lucy wanted to keep them together as well.

When Zak arrived to the mall, he saw his family sitting on the bench. Lucy held onto Gabriella, and to his surprise... Nessie was with Jack... smiling and laughing.

"Are you sure?" Zak heard Nessie ask.

"Yes. We understand why you slapped Troy. It's ok, but if you want to slap him next time, use a toy that won't hurt" Zak heard Lucy answer as he smiled at him.

"Zak's here" Lucy and Jack stood up with Gabriella and Nessie in their arms, and walked over to him.

"Ready?" Zak asked them

"Ready" the 2 little girls chimed.

At school, Troy and Sharpay are sitting together for lunch. Troy's friends don't know that Gabriella is back. Troy knew he was being an ass to Gabriella and he is bullying her. Sharpay bullies people too, younger, older and the same age. Chad doesn't like Sharpay at all... he just puts up with her for Troy. But Chad made a promise to himself... well 3: 1) to protect Gabriella from Sharpay, 2) protect Gabriella and Nessie from Emma and Jake, and 3) to give them a normal childhood. What no one knows about Troy's feelings toward Gabriella is... love. Troy doesn't even know it himself. What Troy does know is... he wants to protect Gabriella.

That evening, Troy is outside with Chad playing basketball. Gabriella is inside with Nessie, playing Mario Kart on the Wii. When they were out shopping, Lucy bought Gabriella a new cell phone, iPod touch... again and new clothes. Lucy has become a dancing teacher and a singer, over the last 3 years. Lucy has been getting fallowed around by the paparazzi, but she has taken 3 months off so far. Lucy wants Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Nessie to have a normal childhood... or the best she can give. Zak has taken 2 years off of school, and has decided to go back in September... whish the school has agreed to. It is currently January 2nd, and there is snow up to your ankles. Lucy has bought winter clothing, summer, spring and fall for Gabriella and Nessie. The basketball court the Troy and Chad loves is outdoor but is kind of a mini gym, that is connected to the house.

As Saturday arrived, Gabriella awoke at 6am, along with Nessie. Gabriella, Nessie and Lucy has been sharing a room, while Jack has the couch and Troy and Chad shares Troy's room. Zak has been staying in Gabriella's old room, while Lucy and Jack have been building 3 new rooms. One for Chad, another for Zak and one for Jack. Gabriella's room will be for Nessie and Gabriella. The 2 girls quietly crawled out of bed and went downstairs. To their surprise, Troy was awake as well.

"Hey" Troy greeted as he pulled out 2 extra bowls and spoons

"Hey" Gabriella whispered as she helped Nessie into her chair

"Why are you up early?" Troy asked as he passed Nessie her bowl of Cheerio's

"Dunno. What about you?" Gabriella asked as Troy gave her, her cereal.

"Couldn't sleep" Troy quickly put the cereal and milk away, then sat down

"Oh... what are your plans for today?"

"Friends coming over"

"Nice"

"Yup" as they finished eating, Nessie yawned

"You want to go to sleep Ness?" Nessie nodded as she lifted her arms, telling Gabriella to carry her. Gabriella quickly did their dishes and took Nessie back to bed. Troy stayed downstairs with his head in his hands. He has blown his chance to get Gabriella to talk to him again. He has to find a way to get Gabriella to trust him again... but how?

**And that's the chapter. The next one is short, so I will type as much as I can... well, until my sister calls my mom and talk for... 20-30 minutes. So I will more likely be able to type all chapters, but that's if I am lucky. Anyway, tell me what you think, and please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**And here is the short chapter. Here it is...**

**Chapter 12**

As a month passed, Sharpay has been wondering why Gabriella hard hasn't been at school since the first day. Sharpay hasn't been to Troy's house since... last year. It's now February 2nd, and Sharpay has noticed, Troy is acting different. Troy used to not be nice to Chad since Gabriella Montez has died. Sharpay remembers how the class, had a remembrance service, for Gabriella Montez 3 years ago. 'This is not right' Sharpay thought as Troy gave the poor girl some money. The 'poor girl' is Troy's best friend Kelsi. Kelsi's dad lost his job 3 years ago and couldn't find a new one. All of Troy's friends are good friends with Troy, but not Sharpay. Sharpay has changed when Troy helped Gabriella and when she left. When Gabriella 'died' everyone and everything has been going downhill. Everything has changed when Gabriella arrived and she has meet Troy. Will everything go right side up, when everything is over?

As 11am arrived, there was a knock on the classroom door, so all students went quiet. Troy and Chad smiled to themselves. They know a student from the past will be joining the class today.

As the door opened, they saw 3 girls walk in. Mrs. Darbus spoke to the mother and the 3 girls walked up to Troy.

"Hey mom" Troy greeted mentioning to the 3 empty seats on his right, "take a seat" Lucy, Nessie and Gabriella sat down, as Mrs. Darbus introduced the 3 girls.

"Class, this is Troy's mother, Lucy Bolton, Nessie Montez and Gabriella Montez" Mrs. Darbus told the class. Troy made sure, Gabriella is right beside him, Nessie is sitting beside her and Lucy on Nessie's right. When the students heard this, they were shocked. Gabriella Montez is alive.

**How is Sharpay going to react that Gabriella is really alive? How about the students? Will Emma and Jake find Nessie and Gabriella again? Will Emma and Jake come up with a plan? Find out in the upcoming chapters. Please review**


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter up... 3 more to type!**

**Chapter 13**

As lunch arrived, Chad, Troy, Nessie, Gabriella and Lucy are all eating together. Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke and Jason are all walking to join them for lunch, as Sharpay stayed back and glared. Sharpay has always hated Gabriella. Gabriella gets everything she wants... or so Sharpay thinks. As recess came, the group all stayed together. Troy and Gabriella are sitting under a tree, while Lucy and Nessie played together.

"Look, Gabi. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did. I guess... I'm just afraid of getting my heart broken again. I changed when you arrived, I changed when you left" Troy confessed, "when I first met you, I wasn't afraid to be who I am, but when you got taken and we all thought you died... well I changed. And now your back... I'm changing who I really am. It's all thanks to you. You got all of us, to find who we really are, and we love it"

"Troy, you broke my heart when we talked on the phone. I'm sorry I couldn't contact sooner... Emma found out and broke the phone that you gave me. Trust me, I would have contacted you sooner and stayed in contact. I wish my life was like yours. A great family, be who you want to be. But it will never come true" Gabriella whispered

"It can come true"

"No, it can't. Sure in time, but right now... it won't. There will be lots more problems ahead before all of this will end. Troy, I just hope you will always be my best friend and keep saving me and Nessie. You, Chad, Zak, Mom, Jack and our friends, are mine and Nessie's guardian angels, and our saviours" Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug, not wanting to let go.

"We will keep saving you guys. I'm not letting you and Nessie go without a fight. And this time... I will keep it and won't lose hope" Gabriella hugged back, not wanting to let go and knowing Troy will stick to his promise... no matter what, "I promise. I love you"

"I love you too" what Gabriella and Troy didn't know is... saying 'I love you' is what they both needed to hear and they do really love each other... more than friends.

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter is kind of random, but you will find out what Emma and Jake are doing. Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 14**

As night arrived, Lucy was making dinner.

"How was school?" Lucy turned around to see... Jack.

"It was good. Anything new?" Lucy asked

"No. All we know, is they left the country for their new mission"

"And do you know what it is?"

"They want to destroy the Eiffel Tower"

"Why?"

"Something about, wanting to start a war"

"They are weird"

"Yes they are" Jack hugged Lucy tightly and Lucy hugged back.

When dinner was made, Troy Gabriella, Zak, Nessie and Chad came running in. Troy pulled out Gabriella's seat for her, and then sat down when she was comfortable.

"What's wrong with you Troy?" Chad asked eyeing Troy and Gabriella

"Nothing. Can't I be nice to Gabi without people thinking there's something wrong with me?" Troy asked

"Yes, what happened to jerk Troy?"

"He disappeared when Gabi came back"

"You went to jerk Troy when we all thought Gabs died, and you went back to my best friend Troy when she came back"

"Yes, that's what happened" everyone at the table smiled as Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek, "thank you Gabi"

"You're welcome" the 2 smiled at each other as they hugged

"I love you"

"I love you too" the 2 of them felt something funny in their stomachs and their hearts started to beat faster. Their stomachs started to do flips as they hugged each other for a bit longer than normal. Lucy, Zak and Jack knew, Troy and Gabriella are the ones for each other. But will Troy and Gabriella know they are?

**And that chapter is now over. Are you ready for chapter 15? Please review**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is the last chapter of this weekend. I'm busy tomorrow and I won't know when I will be able to update again and since Monday is my Grad pictures for my graduating class... well, it's for the yearbook and, well, I have to get them done, even though I will be going back again in September. Anyway, here's the last update for this weekend... or this week. I will update as soon as I can, and hopefully the pain will be gone, since it's starting to get bad again. : (**

**Chapter 15**

As February 14th arrived, Troy walked down the hall to hear Gabriella singing. Troy smiled when he heard her singing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. When Troy listened to her singing, his heart started to beat faster, as his stomach did flips. He couldn't figure out why his heart went faster and his stomach did flips when he is with Gabriella. What Troy didn't know is... Gabriella is trying to figure it out as well. When Gabriella finished singing, Troy knocked on the door, of Lucy's, Nessie's and Gabriella's room. As Gabriella opened the door after she turned off the CD, she saw Troy smiling.

"Your amazing when you sing" Gabriella blushed and smiled, "you're cute when you blush" Gabriella blushed harder as Troy kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" Troy blushed as Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me? Mom, dad, Zak, Chad and Nessie could come"

"Sure" Gabriella's smile grew

"Great, I'll go ask" Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek again and ran downstairs, as Gabriella smiled and sighed

As a half hour went by, Gabriella is dressed in a knee length purple dress, with black hearts. She is wearing black and white flats, with her hair down with a head band. She is also wearing a gold bracelet that Lucy gave her, and a necklace that says "Believe". Nessie is wearing, blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. Troy is wearing black dress pants and a red and white dress shirt. Lucy knew, Troy wants to see a movie with only Gabriella, so she has decided that they can see "Narnia: Prince Caspian" while everyone else can see "Megamind". Lucy could tell, Troy most likely date Gabriella in a few years, and Gabriella will say yes. She just hopes Troy will end it with Sharpay... soon. Sharpay likes Troy, but Troy said yes to try and move on from Gabriella, when they all thought her died.

As they all arrived to the movies, Gabriella started to get nervous. Troy noticed her nervousness, so he took her hand in his, and laced their hands together.

"It's ok Brie. You're ok. I won't let anything happen to you again" Troy whispered to her

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled weakly as Troy pulled her to him and hugged her. Once inside the movie theatre, Lucy smiled at Troy and Gabriella. Nessie held onto Lucy's and Zak's hands tightly as Jack held onto Lucy's other hand.

As Troy and Gabriella walked into their movie with popcorn, pop and candy, Troy held Gabriella's hand at the same time. Once they took their seats, at the back of the theatre, Troy allowed Gabriella to sit first. Once Troy sat down on Gabriella's left, Troy slipped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Is this ok?" Troy whispered looking at her.

"Yup" Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other, as their eyes locked. Troy slowly started to lean in along with Gabriella. Once their lips connected, Gabriella slipped her arms around Troy's neck, and he's slipped around her waist. As they broke apart, they smiled at each other, "wow"

"Ya... wow. Gabi, I like you more than a friend"

"I do too" before Troy could answer back, the movie started to play, but Troy made sure Gabriella cuddled into him.

With Lucy, Jack, Zak, Chad and Nessie, they are watching Megamind. Lucy has Nessie on her right, with Jack on her left, Chad beside Nessie and Zak beside him. People think Zak is 22, but he is only 21, Chad is 14, Nessie is 5 and Gabriella is 10. Troy is 12, along with all of his friends... besides Chad and Gabriella. Once the movie ended, the group all went into the lobby, to see Troy and Gabriella playing air hockey.

"Gabi!" Gabriella turned around to see Nessie running to her.

"Hey!" Nessie jumped into Gabriella's arms and kissed her cheek

"How was the movie?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Funny" Gabriella kissed Nessie's cheek and balanced Nessie on her hip

"Did something happen between you and Troy?" Zak asked his little sister. Gabriella blushed as she rolled her eyes..

"What do you think?" Gabriella smiled as Troy answered and wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"I think you two kissed"

"Maybe your right. But we agreed to date in a few years, but know we like each other more than friends"

"Smart move. Will you two keep kissing and everything?" Chad asked

"You mean like friends with benefits?" Gabriella asked as everyone stared at her, besides Nessie.

"How do you know that sweetie?" Lucy asked

"Emma and Jake" Gabriella looked down with tears in her eyes

"Sweetie, don't cry. Its ok, but you aren't supposed to know that until you're in high school. But it's ok, you're safe now and we love you"

"I love you too" Lucy saw a tear fall so she pulled Gabriella, Nessie and Troy into a hug... but it turned into a group hug.

**That's all I will type for tonight. I would have typed one more, but I'm tired and my asthma is started to become a pain. Anyway, please review**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank **Bluebell140** for reviewing so much. She is amazing, so check out her stories.** Pumpkinking5**, **ilovedc**,** leytonfan1207 **and **Future Mrs. Josh Hutcherson** are excellent reviewers, and I wanted to say thank you for sticking with me throughout this story. My other reviewers are with me, but they haven't reviewed for the last few chapters, but thank you for reading. And I wanted to thank, **DaNcE iZ mY lIfE **for everything. She has been an excellent best friend and her stories are amazing as well. The same goes for **HyunAhCutOpenDark.** Anyway, this chapter is short, but its building up the drama. I hope you like it, and I hope we can get up to 35 reviews at the most. Anyway, here's the chapter...**

**Chapter 16**

As Sunday arrived, Emma, Jake, John and a few other men arrived in New Mexico.

"So, what's the mission again?" Jake asked

"We are going to destroy all of Albuquerque and make sure we kill the Bolton's and Gabriella and Nessie" Emma answered with an evil grin. What none of them know is... the CIA heard and is now going to report it to Jack...

Back with Jack, he heard his cell phone ring, so he answered.

"Hello?" Jack answered

"Jack, get out of New Mexico and go to L.A" Jack's boss Erik answered

"Why?"

"Emma and the others are going to destroy all of Albuquerque... they want to kill you and your family. Mostly Gabriella and Nessie"

"Ok. Thanks"

"Bye" Erik quickly hung up the phone and Jack did as well. Jack quickly ran out of the living room, and outside where the family and friends are. The McKessie's, Neilson's, Cross's, Baylor's and the Evans's are all over for a sleepover.

"Lucy!" Jack ran over to Lucy and pulled her away from the girls, "Emma and the mobsters are planning to destroy all of Albuquerque"

"Why?" Lucy whispered

"To kill all of us, but mostly Nessie and Gabriella. We have to leave New Mexico, but Erik told me, that we have to leave for L.A"

"Why L.A?"

"It's where headquarters is. If we all leave now, we can beat the plan and get to safety"

"Ok, let's pack" Lucy ran to her friends as Jack ran to the guys. They all agreed to pack what they need and their stuff. Jack and Lucy decided that Lucy will stay outside with the kids as everyone packed.

As 2 hours went by, Lucy brought the kids into the house, which has bags at the front door and filled the living room floor.

"Ok, all stuff is divided between all cars. We will be putting the families bags into the families cars, and our bags will go into our car" Jack told Lucy as their friends filled the cars, "all we have to do is catch our flight that's in... 30 minutes" Lucy nodded, as all the kids ran to their parents and jumped into the cars. Jack called Greg and Mrs. Hard to tell them what's going on, but they are already in L.A, waiting for them to arrive.

**And that's the chapter. Please review and I will be starting a new story, so check it out. It should be up today, and if not, tomorrow. Please review guys!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviews. My twist is about to come up, in this chapter, the next or in chapter 19. You will have to wait and see. The twist is really weird, but it fits in perfectly. I was watching a random movie, and no one has ever come up with this idea... at least that I know. So I hope you like the twist. It does kick in, in this chapter or the next one, so keep your eyes open. Oh, and I was listening to Kesha as I was typing, along with Miley Cyrus, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens and Jason Derulo. LOL. Also, I got my hair cut today, and I'm currently reading the Ramona series. : ) So anyway, review at the end, and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 17**

As Lucy, Jack, Troy, Gabriella, Zak, Nessie, Chad, the McKessie's, Baylor's, Cross's, Neilson's and the Evans's, all got off the plane and got all their stuff, they arrived to the deporting area. Jack kept his eyes out for Mrs. Hard and Greg, and sure enough, he found them.

Once out of the airport, everyone saw 3 HUGE vans, which can fit 2-3 families in one. The McKessie's, Cross's and the Neilson's got in one, then the Evans and the Baylor's, and finally the Bolton's, Gabriella and Nessie. Jack smiled, knowing the CIA came up with the transportation and they will be making Jack, Greg and Mrs. Hard drive to the destination. Mrs. Hard will be driving for the McKessie's, the Cross's and the Neilson's, Greg will be driving for the Evans and the Baylor's, and finally, Jack will be driving for his family. Everyone loaded all their things into their van. So everyone is happy it's 12 backpacks, and 7 suitcases they helped pack at Lucy's and Jack's house.

Once they arrived at their location, everyone walked into the CIA headquarters and Jack saw Erik.

"Jack, I need to talk to you" Erik told Jack.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Jack told his friends and family. They all nodded as Nessie and Gabriella frowned, "I'll be right back" Jack quickly hugged Nessie, then kissed her cheek, then did the same with Gabriella.

"What's up?" Jack asked Erik, once they arrived into Erik's office

"We found something out" Erik answered, "It's about Gabriella"

"What about her?"

"She has something we want"

"What is it?"

"She has a code..."

**Doo, doo, dooooo... Please review**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok, so this is where it explains better, and the cliff hanger is now over... or is it? Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

"Code? What code?" Jack asked in confusion.

"It is a code that opens something in Ontario. Gabriella's grandmother and grandfather told the code to Gabriella, and Gabriella knows it. Emma and her gang are after it as well" Erik answered

"Then why do they want her dead?"

"I don't think they do. I think, they just want to scare her into telling"

"Oh... I see. So what do you want me to do?"

"Get her to tell you the code"

"How?"

"Just do something!" Erik snapped as Jack jumped. Jack has never heard or seen Erik snap at someone like this before.

"Ok" Jack got up and left the office. One thing came into Jack's mind... 'Something is up with Erik'.

As Jack walked out, he saw Gabriella looking scared.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Jack asked. Jack saw Lucy, Troy, Zak, Nessie and Chad trying to get Gabriella to talk, but she kept looking forward, not moving or blinking, "what happened?" Jack went on his knees, in front of Gabriella, trying to get her attention.

"She just blanked out. She saw Erik and started to whimper, then blanked out on us" Lucy explained.

"We will get her attention soon. She's more likely having a flashback or something"

"Ok" the next second, Gabriella collapsed and didn't respond. The good part is... she's breathing and will squeeze your hand if you asked her too. So she's ok.

***A few minutes before Gabriella collapsed***

When Gabriella saw Erik, the first thing that came to her mind was... 'It's him'. Gabriella started to whimper and looked straight ahead. She heard Lucy, Zak, Nessie, Chad and Troy, trying to get her attention, but she didn't respond. She was too busy, trying to figure out how to get away. She had to get out of here. If she doesn't, Emma will get her. If Emma got her, she will hurt Lucy, Troy and her family. If Emma hurts them, then Gabriella will have to break her promise to her grandparents, who saved her life. If she broke her promise, Gabriella would never forgive herself and she would rather die. Gabriella saw Jack come into her vision, talking to Lucy and trying to get her to look at him. That was when everything went black on her. 20 minutes later, Gabriella felt Jack pick her up and carry her somewhere. She felt him go down stairs, so she figured there are underground apartments and more offices.

As an hour went by, Gabriella opened her eyes, she saw Lucy holding her, as they sat on a couch, in a bedroom. Lucy is too worried about Gabriella and why she blanked out. Gabriella wiped her eyes and looked up at Lucy. Lucy smiled and pulled Gabriella closer to her.

"Are you ok hunny?" Lucy asked Gabriella as Gabriella cuddled more in her arms.

"Ya..." Gabriella buried her face into Lucy neck, scared that Lucy and Jack are mad about what happened.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"Mmm" Gabriella started to shake and whimper, as Troy walked into Lucy's, Nessie's and Gabriella's bedroom.

"Hey" Troy whispered to Gabriella, as he sat next to them, "what's up?"

"She won't tell me what happened" Troy sighed as Gabriella tried to hide herself more.

"Gabs, could you tell us?" Gabriella zoned out and whispered

"You want what they want"

"What?"

"You want what they want" Gabriella whispered louder, as Gabriella made herself smaller, and Lucy felt Gabriella fall back to sleep. Troy and Lucy looked at each other, trying to figure out what she means.

**What do you think? Please review**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. This is chapter 19, and chapter 20 is full of drama. I will tell you one thing. You may want to kill me at the end of this story... well, part 2. But it is needed for part 3 to start. Anyway, you will see what's happening at Gabriella's end of everything now. So I hope you will like it. Please review at the end.**

**Chapter 19**

For the last 2 weeks, Gabriella hasn't spoken to anyone... besides Nessie. People have been trying to get her to talk, but all she did was walk away. Troy thinks it's his entire fault, but each time Troy asked if it is, Gabriella would shake her head and hug him. But this time, Gabriella decided to write down a message for Troy only. What the message would say is:

_Troy,_

_The reason why I'm not talking is because of the guy. It's __NOT __your fault. I will not explain any more than this, because someone will get hurt. I love you._

_Gabi_

Gabriella placed the note beside Troy, as he slept, and walked back to her, Lucy's and Nessie's room. Once in the room, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

As 20 minutes, after Troy woke up and read the note, he was happy that he didn't cause the reason for Gabriella not talking, and upset that whoever 'the guy' is, that hurt Gabriella. Troy wants to find this 'guy' and hurt him. But who is it?

As the afternoon arrived, Nessie and Gabriella are whispering back and forth, in their room.

"So the guy..." Nessie started, trying to help Gabriella.

"Is after the code, Grandma and Grandpa told me" Gabriella repeated

"What's the code?"

"I can't tell anyone. I promised them. They told me not to tell anyone. Not Emma, not Chad, not Zak, or you. I will take this secret to my grave"

"What's the code for?" Nessie wasn't upset the Gabriella wouldn't tell her. She knew Gabriella wouldn't tell her anyways.

"I know, where it goes to, but I don't know what its hiding"

"Can you tell me where?"

"No"

"Who is after the code?"

"A lot of people"

"Why do people want the code?"

"I don't know. But I do know, no one will get it from me"

"What do you think, the code is hiding?"

"I have no idea" Nessie hugged Gabriella when Gabriella looked down.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Gabriella hugged Nessie tightly. After an hour of questions, the 2 of them went to hang out with Troy, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Zak. Gabriella saw Sharpay glare at her as she hugged Troy, "Troy?"

"Ya?" Troy whispered back, "and you're talking!"

"Only for now. But why is Sharpay glaring at me?"

"What?" Gabriella saw Troy look at Sharpay, and Sharpay looked away quickly, "I think she is jealous of you"

"Why?"

"That you have my heart and she doesn't"

"Oh..."

"I'm going to break up with her. I'll be right back" troy walked away, before Gabriella could respond. She heard Sharpay screaming and crying. Gabriella looked up when someone hugged her.

"He loves you more than anything" Gabriella saw Zak and hugged him back after her turned in his arms, "I don't know what made you stop talking but I do know, I will never let anyone hurt you again"

"I love you" Gabriella whispered as Zak picked her up

"I love you too" Gabriella smiled as Zak kissed her forehead, "can you only talk to me, Nessie, Troy, Lucy and Chad? I don't care about the others" Gabriella looked down and slowly nodded

"Ok" Zak smiled and tickled her stomach with a smile, as she giggled.

As 3 days went by, Sharpay has come up with a way to win Troy back. Sharpay doesn't want Gabriella to have Troy, and she doesn't want Gabriella to be happy. So Sharpay has a plan to get payback. Her plan is to find out who Gabriella's real parents are and tell them where Gabriella is...

**Doo, doo, dooooo. Sharpay is a role bitch. What do you think? Anyway, will Sharpay find Gabriella's real parents? If so, will Gabriella close up again and go into her shell? Will Troy be able to save her again? Anyway, you will find out in the upcoming chapters. Please review**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. This is the new chapter of Race Against Time. I have up to chapter 23 done, and I'm currently working on Chapter 24. This may have more chapters than Concrete Angel, but Concrete Angel has more pages. Concrete Angel and part 5, will have more pages... by 2, but Race Against Time, part 3 and 4, will all be the same. How I know this, is because I have a notebook, just for this series. So I hope you will like this chapter. Oh, and I am sorry that there is no happiness for Gabriella, from here on out. It is needed so I am sorry. Well, there may be some happiness but not that much. I have to have it, so it will get set up for part 3. I do plan on trying to get this one done by Christmas, and if I am lucky, then part 3 will be up right after. I may have 21 up right after this chapter, but that is IF you are lucky and I don't start getting busy. So here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

As 3 weeks went by, it's now December 1st. Christmas is in 24 days, which got Gabriella and Nessie excited. Gabriella is slowly talking to Lucy again, which made Lucy very happy. Jack keeps trying to get Gabriella to tell him about the code, but all Gabriella says is... _"You want what they want"_. Jack told Lucy about the code, so now she is trying to help, but Gabriella is now shutting down. Gabriella is now only talking to 4 people. The 4 people are... Zak... Chad... Nessie and... Troy.

As afternoon arrived, Gabriella is starting to get a bad feeling. She doesn't know why, or how, but she is. Gabriella walked to Troy's bedroom to see Troy, Chad, Zak and Nessie playing 'Need for Speed Underground'.

"Hey Gabs, wanna play with us?" Zak asked

"Sure" Gabriella closed the door, and walked over. Gabriella is wearing a purple and black knee length dress, and purple and black converse. She sat down and smiled.

"Gabi!" Nessie crawled over and sat on Gabriella's lap with the controller, "can we play together?"

"Ok" Nessie smiled.

"You drive and I'll direct"

"Of course sweetie" Nessie gave the controller to her and Gabriella started to race against the guys, as Nessie relaxed and cuddled into Gabriella.

Once lunch ended at 1pm, Gabriella's bad feeling started to get worse and worse. As she walked to the game room, she heard an explosion. She jumped and heard screaming. She turned around scared, as she felt heat starting to surround her, but all she saw was black smoke. She tried to walk the way she came, but the heat got hotter and hotter. She saw red, orange, blue and other colours surround her. Smoke started to fill her lungs, and that was then she realized, that everything was on fire.

"MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed as tears fill her eyes, "MOMMY! HELP!"

"GABRIELLA!" Gabriella heard Lucy yell, "Gabi, can you hear me? If you can, scream again!"

"MOMMY! HELP PLEASE!" Gabriella screamed again as she tried to walk toward Lucy's voice, but ended up falling over something. Gabriella looked at what she fell over. It turned out to be... a body. Gabriella screamed again, "MOMMY!" the smoke filled her lungs more, and it burned. Gabriella saw the flames come closer to her, and when they made it close enough, they started to burn her left arm, "MOMMY!"

"Gabi, cover your mouth with your sleeve. It will help keep the smoke out of your lungs"

"Ok mom" Gabriella whimpered as she coughed. Gabriella quickly grabbed the coat beside her and put out the flames on her arm. Once the your out, she covered her mouth, with her right sleeve, and cradled her burnt arm, that it still burning, but the flames are out.

As 10 minutes went by, Lucy told Gabriella that the firefighters are on their way, but both of them are scared. Gabriella is trapped in the flames, but Lucy is as well, but there are openings. Lucy talked to Gabriella, to make sure, she is ok as she searched for a fire extinguisher. Lucy told Gabriella, that everyone is out safely, and that the Evans family left earlier that morning. Lucy found one, and started to put out the fire in front of Gabriella, that is between them. Lucy noticed Gabriella's right leg is bleeding, left arm is burnt badly, and she knew Gabriella's breathing would be out of wake. Lucy saw the flames slowly forming again, so she picked up Gabriella carefully and ran away from there. That was the main area, where the fire is, but it is spreading throughout the building. Lucy continued to run to the front exit, and when she did, she saw it on fire.

"Oh shit" Lucy ran to the bedrooms and opened the window, that you would have to crawl out of, "sweetie, I know you're hurt, but I need you to crawl out" Gabriella nodded as Lucy put her on the dresser in front of the window, and crawled out with Lucy's help. Once out, Gabriella stood up weakly and grabbed Lucy's hand with her right one.

"Come on mommy. Hurry" Gabriella whimpered as the fire started to come into the bedroom. Lucy crawled out as the rest of the room, quickly caught on fire.

Once out, Lucy picked Gabriella up and ran to the spare front exit, that is slowly catching on fire, but not bad... yet. Once there, Lucy opened the front exit and ran up the stairs to get outside the CIA Headquarters. **(Remember it was underground)**

Once outside the CIA Headquarter, Troy, Zak, Chad, and Jack saw Lucy run out, of the now fully burning building, with a hurt Gabriella in her arms.

"Sweetie, its ok" Zak whispered to Nessie as she cried, "they are out" Nessie looked up to see Lucy lay Gabriella in the ambulance to get checked up. The gang ran over to them to see, Gabriella's right leg bleeding and her left arm, burned really bad.

"What happened?" Nessie whimpered as the paramedics put a mask to help Gabriella to breathe. Nessie whimpered again, trying to get into Gabriella's arms, but the paramedics wouldn't let her. Lucy took Nessie into her arms, as Lucy sat beside Gabriella, and Gabriella was laid down.

"I don't know exactly, but I do know the fire had something to do with it. I wonder how it started..." Lucy answered as she saw Gabriella's eyes... full of pain and worry.

**And that's the chapter. Again, I am sorry for what is about to happen in the upcoming chapters, but again, it is needed. Please review**


	22. Chapter 21

**I already know, you may kill me for this chapter guys. But I will be nice, and try to get chapter 23 up as well for you guys along with chapter 22. This chapter is short, but it is needed. Everything from here on out, is needed to get ready for part 3. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 21**

As a month went by, it's a new year. It's now January 1st 2011. Everyone has been splitting up for right now. The McKessie's are living in New Orland's, The Evans are living in New York, The Cross's are in Ohio and the Baylor's are in North Carolina. As for the Bolton's, they are still in California. Gabriella is currently lying on her bed, in the motel, trying to come up with a plan. She wants to think of a way to save, not only her family but Troy's friends too. She doesn't care if she dies in the process, she just wants them safe. Gabriella noticed, it's now midnight and everyone is asleep, so now is her chance...

As 10am arrived, Lucy awoke to see Nessie... crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as Nessie whimpered and gave Lucy a note. Lucy looked at the paper and read:

"_Dear everyone,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I am going to go, so they can leave you alone and so you are safe. If anything happened to you, I can't live with myself. So that is why I'm leaving._

_Mom, take care of Ness, Chad and Zak. They are my only real family and they mean everything to me._

_Chad, I love you. You and Zak are the greatest brothers ever. I hope both of you will take care of Ness._

_Zak, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this, you don't deserve it. None of you do._

_Ness, I wish you could have a better childhood. I'm sorry I will never see you grow up and get a boyfriend, and everything. I love you so much hunny._

_Troy, this is _NOT _your fault. This is my choice. I love you with all my heart and I hope you will find a great girl to love and be with._

_Jack, I love you. I hope you can make everyone happy again and love them._

_I love all of you. Please don't fallow me. I am going back home. I love you all with all of my heart. This is why I have to go. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me._

_I love you,_

_Gabi"_

Lucy's tears began to fall. Where is 'home'?

**And now, you may kill me. Again, I know many of you wanted it to be happy and Gabriella doesn't have to go through pain, but again, it is needed. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**This chapter maybe a bit longer, but again, it's needed for part 3. I am thinking on naming part 3 "Temporary Home" I don't know just yet, but I am really thinking about it. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter and the next. I will give you a hit of the next chapter, where the code goes to, but I won't really tell you just yet. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 22**

Running. Keep moving. Those 2 things is what Gabriella keeps telling herself. If she stopped, she would be found. If she kept moving, she would be able to save the ones she loves, more than anything. Gabriella knows where she is going, and she will do whatever it takes to get there.

As for Lucy, Jack, Chad, Zak, Nessie and Troy, they are crying. They are scared that Gabriella is hurt; Emma and her gang are torturing her, that she might be dead, but they can't think that way. All they want to do is try to find her.

As 3 months went by, it's now April 1st 2011. Gabriella is currently in Ontario, Canada... hiding. She is sitting in her grandparent's old house, trying to figure out one thing. What the 1 thing is... where. Where does the code go to? Why is it important? Why is the code so needed? Gabriella sat there, in front of the fireplace, trying to figure this out. Gabriella's grandparent's house is Gabriella's home. Every summer, she would come out here and be there all summer. It's the one place where she could be herself, have fun and feel safe.

"Where is 'home'?" Zak asked as him and his family are sitting at the airport, "where does she love to be herself and feel safe?"

"She says she loves our home. It's where she felt safe" Chad answered, "and that's in Albuquerque"

"Another place" Lucy told them knowing that is the place, where she WON'T go. Nessie looked down. She knows where Gabriella has gone to, but she doesn't know WHERE the place is exactly, "Ness, we all know, you know where she is. Where is it sweetie?"

"Ontario, Canada" Nessie whispered, "but I don't know anything else"

As for Emma and her gang, they are listening to the Bolton's.

"Thanks to that Sharpay Evans girl, we know where to find Gabriella" Emma grinned evilly. She knows EXACTLY where Gabriella is...

**Do, do, dooooo. What did you think? Will Gabriella be caught? Please review**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok, so this is the chapter where you will get a hint, where the code goes to. If you get it right when you review, then you will get the next chapter dedicated to you! Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

Gabriella is currently curled up in a ball, sleeping on the floor with a small blanket. No one in her family, decided to come and pack everything in the house. Gabriella heard a bang come from the front door, so Gabriella jumped to her feet and ran to the basement. Once in the basement, Gabriella hid in the small closet, where no adult can get into. She backed to the very back of the closet, only to hit something. Gabriella grabbed the small flashlight, which she has always kept with her, turned it on and looked at what she hit. She saw a small chest, picked it up and put it in her coat pocket... well Troy's coat. Gabriella heard another bang, turned off her flashlight and waited.

As an hour went by, Gabriella heard footsteps near her hiding place.

"Gabriella" Gabriella knew that voice. Gabriella quietly whimpered to herself as tears filled her eyes. The voice belongs to... Emma, "Gabriella, I know you're here. No one can save you now" Gabriella heard Emma's footsteps come closer. Gabriella climbed up the small ladder she found in her hiding place, and climbed up to a small ledge. She crawled onto the ledge, opened the small window and crawled out. She slipped the 2 flashlights she has in her hand, into her pocket, closed the window quietly and ran into the forest.

Emma opened the small door, poked her arm and head in, as she lays down, turned on her flashlight to see it was... empty.

"DAMMIT!" Emma growled as she got out of the small closet. Emma and her gang checked out the rest of the house to see no Gabriella. The fire in the fireplace has red coals, so they knew she was there. Now where could she have gone?

As for the Bolton's, they just arrived in Toronto... a 5 minute drive from where Gabriella's grandparent's house is.

"Excuse me? I have to go home" a girl's voice pulled everyone out of their thoughts, to see a small girl with black shoulder length hair, wearing a coat too big on her, that says "Bolton" on the back.

"Gabriella?" the girl turned around to see Lucy, Jack, Zak, Chad, Troy and Nessie.

"Mom!" Gabriella ran to them and started to cry as everyone hugged her, and formed a group hug, "I'm sorry"

"Shh, you're safe now. You're ok. We all are" Lucy whispered in Gabriella's ear. What any of them don't know is... it's just the beginning.

**IMPORTANT! YOU HAVE TO READ!**

**Haha! I just had to do that happy ending there. You guys needed it. Plus it fit in perfectly. Don't worry; it's not over... yet. I have 13 pages let in my notebook, for this part, so I will try not to be too busy, to write. I just got an idea, but it has been in my head for awhile. You WILL kill me at the end of part 2, so be ready. I will give you a hint. Someone will go into a coma! I will not say who and how, but they will. I know who, but I don't know how just yet. Anyway, please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**YES! I just finished part 2! I am going to type it all this weekend, and as I watch Hellcats, I will write chapter 1 of part 3. : ) I hope you will like it. Anyway, here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 24**

Lucy held Gabriella closely, not wanting to let her go. She's afraid to lose her again. Lucy pulled Gabriella closer as some of the family pulled away.

"Gabi, did you know, they didn't destroy Albuquerque at all?" Lucy whispered in Gabriella's ear, "It's just fine"

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Ya, I guess Emma and her gang backed out or something"

"Or got a message from someone" Gabriella whispered

"Huh?"

"Oh, huh... maybe they got a message or something"

"To draw their attention away!" Jack agreed.

"Ya, let's go back home" Zak told everyone, as Nessie attached herself to Gabriella.

Once in California, in the same motel, Gabriella is laying on her stomach, whispering to herself as she stared at the chest she found.

"What are you?" Gabriella whispered as she dusted it off, "G.A.M" Gabriella read on the top of the chest, "what does that stand for?"

As 3 days went by, Nessie never left Gabriella's side. At night, Nessie would sleep in the same bed as Gabriella. Nessie is too scared, Gabriella would leave again. As morning arrived, Nessie awoke to find Gabriella not in bed, so she started to panic.

"Gab?" Nessie whispered, crawling out of bed, "Gabi?" Nessie ran to the bathroom door, and opened it to find Gabriella stepping out of the shower, with her towel on.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Nessie ran to Gabriella, hugging her tightly.

"I... I thought... you left... again" Nessie whimpered as she started to cry.

"Sweetie, I'm not leaving" Gabriella hugged Nessie back, "I'm staying" Gabriella sighed. She doesn't want to put her family in pain. Most importantly... how will she keep them safe?

**Tada! And that's the chapter. There are 29 chapters' guys! I will start Temporary Home tonight... maybe. I hope I will. But I want to watch Vampire Diaries again. : ) I love it so much! Anyway, I will type the other chapters as much as I can, and if you are lucky, they will be up tonight, tomorrow or Sunday. Please review**


	26. Chapter 25

**Another chapter, that means there is 4 chapters left. Hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 25**

As a day went by, the Bolton's and Gabriella are packing. The Baylor's, cross's, Evans' and McKessie's have called, telling them that they are back in Albuquerque. They are now home safe, so it works out perfectly. Gabriella and the Bolton's are packing, to go back to their home. They want to go back and to try live life normally, but Gabriella doesn't want to go back.

"Gabi, it's time to go to the airport" Chad told his little sister.

"Ok" Gabriella slipped the chest into her backpack and grabbed her suitcase.

Once at the airport, Chad and Nessie held Gabriella's hands. Chad hasn't allowed Gabriella out of his sight. He is scared that something will happen. In Gabriella's mind, she is too busy trying to figure out "G.A.M", to notice 3 man figures, fallowing them. Nessie looked over her shoulder, to see the guys.

"Chad" Nessie whispered. Chad looked at her, to see her telling him to look back. He did so, so he told the rest of his family. Everyone stopped and looked... even Gabriella. Gabriella gasp and whimpered.

"Run" Gabriella whispered as everyone started to run. Gabriella's hand slipped from Chad's as she ran into the washrooms, with 2 guys fallowing. Troy, Nessie and Lucy ran into the washrooms, to help save Gabriella.

Once in the washrooms, Troy, Nessie and Lucy saw the guys trying to get the backpack and Gabriella.

"Give it to me" a guy growled as he pulled Gabriella's hair.

"No!" Gabriella bit the guy's hand and kicked him. She started to run...

"Get back here!" the other guy grabbed Gabriella and she kicked him in the crotch. Once both of the guys were on the ground Troy attacked the one Gabriella bit. Lucy pulled Gabriella to her, and Nessie attached herself to her. Troy kept punching the guy, until the other picked him up and threw him into the sinks. Lucy tried to help along with Gabriella, but it happened to quickly. Troy hit his head off the sinks, and blacked out. The one that Troy was attacking, jumped Lucy and banged her head off the ground like crazy, until she blacked out as well. Nessie kept herself attached to Gabriella as both guys came closer.

"Emma won't be happy Gabriella" the first guy told her. Now Gabriella remembered him, his name is Rob and he is in Emma's circle. The other guy is Dean, and he is Rob's brother. Rob and Dean have black hair, and blue eyes. They grabbed Gabriella, after throwing Nessie to the floor. Nessie hit her head hard and blacked out, after seeing Rob and Dean pick Gabriella up and left, with her struggling.

**Do, do, doo. Will Gabriella be ok? Please review **


	27. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter. I am so upset! Hellcats weren't on last night! How could they! But I watched Vampire Diaries right after, and then put on Eclipse! : ) I am upset with the TV people for putting on Gossip Girl instead of Hellcats! GRR! I am so upset, so here is the next chapter. Oh, and I am working on chapter 3 of part 3 right now. I will type up 27, 28, 29 and chapters 1 and 2 of part 3. : ) Good luck to those of you who will go Christmas shopping, or studying for tests, or something. I hope you will like this chapter and have fun over Christmas break starting next week! 13 days till Christmas!**

**Chapter 26**

3 days went by, and Jack, Chad and Zak are sitting in the hospital. They found out that Troy, Lucy and Nessie are all in a coma. Troy has a 65% chance to be awake and live. Nessie has a 50/50 chance, since she is so young. As for Lucy, she has a 75% chance. Zak is sitting in Nessie's room, as Chad is in Troy's and Jack is in Lucy's. They all bounce around since the rooms are all side by side. No one knows what has happened to Gabriella, but they guess it has something to do with the 3 guys, from the airport.

As for Gabriella, she is in a room, that is soundproof and in her words, it's like a police station. You know the questioning room, where you can see the person in the next room, but the person in that room can't see you? Well, it's that kind of room, but with a window with bars on and a bed in a corner, with a chair. Gabriella is currently sitting on the bed, with the chest in her hands.

"Where is this place?" Gabriella asked knowing some people are listening and watching her.

"You are in our soundproof room" Emma answered, walking into the room

"I figured that much! What country are we in?" Gabriella snapped

"Shut up!" Emma slapped Gabriella in the face

"Can you please tell me?" Gabriella whispered as she looked down

"Only if you tell me the code"

"I don't know the words, but I know the beat"

"The beat?" Emma looked at Gabriella, to see if she was telling the truth. Gabriella was looking straight at Emma, not breaking eye contact.

"Ya, it's a song"

"A song?"

"Ya"

"Ok, hum it"

"Ok" Gabriella started to hum it.

5 minutes later, Emma was gone and Gabriella is left alone for the night. Gabriella knew at night, no one will watch her. She resumed humming the beat as she clenched the chest to her, and fell asleep.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 27

**Reviews = update = next chapters = more story**

**Chapter 27**

2 mornings later, Gabriella is sitting up trying to figure out "G.A.M". Gabriella heard the door open, but she continued to outline the "G.A.M"

"Gabriella Alex Montez!" Gabriella's head snapped up. She saw Emma and Jake standing there with a guy she recognized. It was...

"We know you remember Erik" that was it. The man is Erik; he works for the CIA with Jack.

"Erik is our undercover agent. He pretended to work for the CIA, when he really works with us" Jake explained. Gabriella doesn't understand, why they will tell her all of this, but she decided to try to get answers about the fire.

"Who started the fire?" Gabriella asked in a whisper, as she pulled her knees to her chest, and keeps the chest with her.

"Erik. We bombed it from the top and he did it from the real headquarters. The one underground" Emma answered

"Oh, so it was you, Jake and Erik who started the fire"

"Yup, and we are going to keep you until we get the code"

"I told you! I don't know it! All I know is the beat!" Gabriella snapped

"Well, remember it" Emma, Erik and Jake started to walk out, until Emma turned around with a glare, "what is up with that chest?"

"I don't know. Lucy gave it to me" Gabriella lied again to Emma. She just hopes that Emma won't figure out she is lying

"Ok. Well, try to remember the code"

"Ok" Emma closed the door. Gabriella looked back at the chest. She thinks she knows what the letters stand for, but she hopes she is right. G= Gabriella, A= Alex, and M= Montez. But is she right?

Jack, Zak and Chad are sitting in the waiting room. The doctors are currently in Nessie's room. Nessie made a movement, so everyone is hoping she is waking up. If she isn't, they would be scared; because it could be that she is reacting to the meds. The 3 guys heard a door open and close.

"Bolton" the guys stood up and rushed to the doctor.

"Is she ok?" Zak asked.

"She is awake. You can go see her" the guys smiled and ran into Nessie's room.

"Nessie!" Zak ran to his little sister and hugged her

"Zak! Chad! Jack!" Nessie got a hug from all the guys, "where's Troy and Lucy?"

"Umm..."

"Where's Gabi?" tears started to fill Nessie's big brown eyes.

"Mom and Troy are safe... but they are in a coma"

"What's that?"

"Do you remember 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Nessie nodded

"How she ate an apple and ended up in a deep sleep?"

"Yes, like that. Mom and Troy are like that"

"They are just sleeping... right?"

"Yes"

"When will they wake up?"

"I don't know"

"Oh... well, where's Gab?" the 3 guys looked at one another, not sure what to say, "She's gone, isn't she?" Nessie whimpered as tears fell. Just at that point, Nessie remembered everything from the airport.

"We think Emma has her again" Jack told her, "and we don't know where they are"

"Why did you let the 3 guys take her?" Nessie snapped as she buried her face into her hands, "why didn't you save her!"

"Nessie, how could we if we weren't there?" Chad asked calmly.

"Stop! Gab is your sister too! You guys aren't scared. Gab could be hurt! She could be dead! And yet, you are just sitting here and not doing anything!" Nessie shouted

"Ness, we have to wait for Lucy and Troy to wake up, then we will go look" Zak told Nessie as he stroked her hair

"Do you promise?" Nessie looked up at him with tears falling faster. Nessie is scared, wanting to be safe again, but the only safe place is in Gabriella's arms.

"Yes" Zak whispered as he kissed her cheek, "I promise. Now close your eyes"

"Ok" Nessie lays back down and rolled onto her side, thinking of Gabriella. She is thinking and remembering Gabriella... only Gabriella.

A month has now gone by, and Lucy is now awake. Everyone is now living in an apartment next to the hospital. Nessie has been wearing Gabriella's sweaters and t-shirts, thinking Gabriella is holding onto her, and it keeps her very calm for a 5 year old... well, now turning 6 in a few months. The Bolton's are still in California, and Nessie told what has happened that night, Gabriella was taken. Lucy was told that Gabriella was taken again, but Nessie told her, that Gabriella did put up a fight. Everyone is now on a search of Gabriella, but they won't leave until Troy awakes.

Gabriella is currently eating an apple that she is given. She is happy that she was able to find a way around the promise. She knows the song, the beat and the words. The song is called 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift. She knows the words and it is on her iPod, which is in her backpack. Her backpack is sitting beside her on the bed as she started to search for an opening on the chest.

Emma watched Gabriella play with the chest.

"What is she doing?" Emma whispered

"Every day, she plays with the chest. She is trying to figure out how to open it, I guess" Erik explained

"What do you think Lucy put in it?"

"I don't know" as they continued to watch her, they saw her lips moving, but couldn't hear anything.

Gabriella started to sing 'Back to December' hoping it will work, or let her figure it out.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good busier then ever.  
We small talk work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why._

She knew they wouldn't be able to hear her, since the bugs aren't working anymore. So she continued to sing__

Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

Gabriella heard Erik or Jake come into the room, the night before, trying to fix them, but couldn't for some reason, so she kept singing.__

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.  
Then the cold came the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin your sweet smile so good to me so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time.

All the time

When the song ended, Gabriella heard a click come from the chest, and so she lifted the lid to see...

**CLIFF HANGER! : ) I hope you liked it guys. Please review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Let's see what's in the chest, shall we?**

**Chapter 28**

Gabriella lifted the lid to see, her real birth certificate, her grandparents favourite heirlooms, money, and a map to some treasure. Gabriella smiled, knowing her grandparents want her to get to the treasure thing. She knew since it is 2am, no one will be watching her. Gabriella slipped the map in Troy's coat pocket, put the chest in the backpack, after locking it again and zipped up the bag. Gabriella walked to a tile in the floor and picked it up. She laid it beside her and jumped into the tunnel. She climbed the ladder and moved the tile back in place, so they won't fallow her. Once that was done, she ran down the tunnel and didn't stop.

'Gabriella. Must get Gabriella'. Those are the only 2 things that ran through Troy's mind.

'Wake up idiot. You have to save her. Come on dude.' Troy felt a light blind his eyes. He slowly opened them and blinked. Troy let his vision get back to normal. He saw Nessie with tears falling, Lucy holding Nessie close to her, Zak asleep, Jack snoring beside Lucy, and Chad was talking to his basketball.

'Why is he talking to his basketball?' Troy asked in his mind.

"I love you Bella. Please don't let me take your soul. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. What a stupid lamb!" Chad said pretending to be both Bella and Edward in Twilight.

'I guess he has been watching Twilight again' in Troy's mind, he started laughing, until Nessie said something, to make him stop.

"Troy, please wake up. We need you" Nessie whimpered. Troy gently squeezed her hand, which caused her to look up, "Troy!" everyone looked at him as Nessie hugged him. Jack ran out of the room to get the doctor.

As another month went by, the Bolton's are back in Albuquerque trying to figure out where Emma would take Gabriella.

"Where's Erik?" Lucy asked Jack, "I haven't seen him since the fire"

"I don't know. He said at the fire, that he would visit his family in Vancouver" Jack answered

"Oh... ok" Troy's body filled with anger. He knew Gabriella is afraid of Erik, but he didn't know why... Nessie did though. Nessie is currently sitting on Troy's lap, wishing she would find Gabriella... soon.

That night Troy and Nessie are in Troy's room, lying in bed. Nessie wouldn't leave Troy's side, so Lucy and Jack agreed that Nessie would sleep in Troy's bed with him for the next few days... at least, until Gabriella comes back.

"Troy?" Nessie whispered as Troy rolled over to look at her

"Ya?" Troy answered in a whisper

"Where could Gabi be?"

"I don't know. But I wish I did"

"Do you think she is ok?"

"She's a fighter Ness. I am sure she is ok and will fight her way back to us"

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes I do" Nessie nodded, "come here" Troy opened his arms to her, and let her cuddle into him, to go to sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, he went to sleep as well, hoping Gabriella is alright.

**And the last chapter is next, then an author's note, sneak peek to Temporary Home, and then the 2 chapters for it as well. : ) please review**


	30. Chapter 29

**This is the last chapter of Race Against Time. I am going to do this differently. I will be doing the sneak peek and my authors note at the end. It is important, so you WILL have to read it. I don't know EXACTLY what Temporary Home will be about, but I do have a good idea. If you want to give me ideas, I will love to hear them. Oh, and if you don't know where Vancouver is, it's in Canada! I live in Ontario, Canada, so it's a few provinces away. : )**

**Chapter 29**

Gabriella is currently walking into the woods in Vancouver, B.C **(B.C= British Columbia). **She saw on a sign she passed, and found out where she is. She went into a camping store, and got a compass and some food. Gabriella ran to a cabin she saw, and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a small girl, around 4 years older than Gabriella.

"Hi... may I help you?" the girl asked. How is Gabriella going to explain, that the map told her to come here?

"Uhm, yes. Uhh... is your mom here?" Gabriella asked

"Ya... hold on" the girl called her mom, and when her mom got there, her mom gasped.

"G... Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up, with some fear in her eyes

"H... how do you know my name?"

"Come in and get some food into you" Gabriella froze, "I'll explain as you eat" Gabriella hesitated for a minutes, then finally slowly walked in.

Troy is currently playing basketball with Chad, Zak and Nessie. Jack is talking to Lucy, as they try to decide if their kids should go back to school.

"Lucy, we should let them. When Troy and Chad reach high school, I will watch over them. They would be coming to East High, and I work there now. I gave up working for CIA. I don't want any of us to be in danger anymore. Besides, you work at East Elementary now, so you can take care of Nessie, and the buys until they come to high school" Lucy smiled

"That is true, and Zak can go back to U of A, here in Albuquerque" Lucy agreed

"Ya. So they can go back?"

"Only if we can keep trying to find Gabi"

"I promise"

"I love you"

"I love you too" the 2 of them kissed then went outside to join their kids.

As for Emma, she is getting pissed. She and her gang can't find Gabriella. They don't want her to find out her family history, her past and about her real life.

Gabriella is sitting in front of the fireplace, with a man, a girl and the girl's mother beside her. Gabriella is eating some soup and has a hot chocolate at her feet.

"So, may I know how you know me?" Gabriella asked nervously and shyly.

"Of course sweetie. Well, your grandparents are my parents" the mother answered

"W... what?" Gabriella whispered, not knowing if she should believe the lady or not

"My name is Holly Montez. I didn't change my last name to my husbands, because I want our last name to go longer, but my fun name is: Holly Jane Montez- Dean" Holly explained.

"Why?"

"I didn't think it would be right to change and get rid of Montez. Anyway, my brother's name is Greg Daniel Montez. Greg is my older brother, and E-" before Holly could finish, Gabriella interrupted.

"Wait, Greg told me that he has a twin!"

"No, he doesn't. It's only me and Greg"

"Then..."

"You must mean, Emma's cousin Mike. Mike is Emma's cousin. I met him a few times, before Greg and her got married"

"Oh..."

"Anyway, Emma is your mom, and Greg is your dad"

"Why does Greg say he isn't?"

"I guess he doesn't want to believe it. He was 19 when your older brother Zak was born"

"Oh..."

"Ya. Anyway, mom and dad wanted me to help save you from Emma and her mob..."

**And that's the end! Whoo! I finished it on 2010-12-11 at 3:52pm. : ) ok, so I will type the author's note below this, along with the sneak peek. So here we go!**

**Important A/N**

**So, I have up to chapter 3 done of Temporary Home. Right now, I am stuck, but as I watch a movie or just bored, I will just use what I have in my head. Chapter 2 is kind of long but all well. Anyway, I want to go drink my coffee, so I will shut up.**

**SNEAK PEEK!**

**What happens where Gabriella has to fallow the map to save her family?**

_Shows Gabriella fallowing the map and getting on a cruise ship._

**Will Troy, Nessie and the rest of her family see Gabriella again?**

_Shows Gabriella's grade 8 graduation and everyone having a moment of silence._

**What happens if Sharpay's and Ryan's parents become part of the mob to save Sharpay and Ryan?**

_Shows Mr. and Mrs. Evans talking to Emma._

**What if something supernatural becomes real?**

_Shows Gabriella walking into a tunnel, to open a big door..._

**What if the Twilight books and the Vampire Diaries books are telling the truth? **

_Shows Gabriella opening the door and seeing something that is not normal._

**What if vampires and werewolves are real and have a job to do?**

"_We are here to save you, Miss Gabriella" a vampire told her_

**What if Gabriella realises there has to be a war between Emma and her mob against Gabriella, and the supernatural?**

_Shows Gabriella, vampires and werewolves working out a plan_

**What if Gabriella uncovers her history?**

"_I'm a... a... a..." Gabriella stutters as her new best friend, that is a werewolf, uncovers the truth_

**What if she is a...**

_**What do you think? That is going to be the sneak peek guys! Please review!**_


End file.
